questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Force wave concept
The force wave (aka energy wave) is a concept reportedly mentioned by the Coles in private chats about their personal concept story to explain the creation of the world of Gloriana (or other parallel worlds Glorianna/Gloriana/Coriann, see Gloriana (School For Heroes)). This article discusses what is known about the concept, but due to its unverified nature this wiki considers it more or less fan fiction (at the most unpublished concept material), and it is not to be referenced in general articles as 'lore' or 'background story'. Elements of it may have been embellished and appear in other fan fiction over the years. The closet references to it seem to be the Change and general ideas of Anachronisms. Background According to User: Moff Rebus, see Talk:Gloriana it was originally a concept he was told by the Coles in an ICQ chat. Though he or others had tried to include it on Wikipedia articlehttp://web.archive.org/web/20060913000000/http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glorianna Glorianna Wikipedia article capture on the Wayback Machine over the years (and pages generated from the original Wikipedia article), and other fan sites. Though there is no way to specifically verify the information. Though indirect references to it by the coles may have appeared in other QFG fan chatrooms and in the School For Heroes website and blogs. :It is said that a force wave hit Earth during 1 BC which split the world in two parallel realities. While our part evolved as we know from history, the time on our parallel Earth did not advance in a stable time pace, which explains the anachronisms found in the games. :There was a diversity of progress of the civilisations in Glorianna and some remained in ancient times (Marete), Middle Ages (Spielburg), while others evolved into Victorian times (Mordavia); all civilisations co-existed together, with flavours of modern anachronisms. The Force wave also influenced some animals that started to evolve rapidly into sentient species, like the Katta and the Liotaurs. :The world of Glorianna is, essentially, a mirror of our own world. Many of the kingdoms and locations mentioned in the game series are representative of real-world locations.http://web.archive.org/web/20080106023825/http://en.allexperts.com/e/g/gl/glorianna.htm Defunct All Experts article generated from the defunct Wikipedia article As Moff Rebus explained further: :I had the unexpected privilege and honor to chat with Lori over ICQ and she told me her idea behind Glorianna. According to her concept, some "energy wave" or something, hit Earth in 1 BC and divided reality into two. In the reality of Glorianna, time did not progress in the same pace in all locations, and hence we have the Victorian Mordavia on the same planet as medieval Spielburg (and other more humorous anachronisms). Also in that reality, animals started to evolve rapidly. :The "bad" news is that the above can't be verified by anyone else. It's just my word that I chatted with Lori over ICQ. The other "bad" news is that it's only a concept. She didn't seem to elaborate on it, and there is no trace of any cosmology in the games; so it doesn't have any practical significance. So there :) MoffRebusMy Talk 00:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It should be at least pointed out that in-game lore/injokes/easter eggs in Quest For Glory 1 VGA, suggests that the game takes place at 8 Zillion BC (of course zillion is not really a number, a fictional number, but more of an 'idea' of an extremely large but unspecified number). QFG5 may suggest that the games take place in a time closer to when Gondwanaland existed. Unused concept The concept however does not appear in the games or any of the lore, and there are no direct or indirect references to 'parallel earths or co-existing earths' within the games. The only exception might be the reference to the Change made in QFG3, however that doesn't necessarily define a split in universes, just a point and time, an event, in which animals were changed somehow and became sentient. As such its not clear how much of this has influence on the final published games, the Authorized Guide, or any future products by Activision which might be produced (assuming Activision doesn't reboot the series). Perhaps the concept of parallel worlds does appear in the second Dr. Brain game (at least in the sense that the Cerebral Hemisphere, the home of Dr. Brain's later labs is implied to be in a parallel world from Earth in the manual), and Dr. Brain is connected into the Quest For Glory universe (either intentionally or as an easter egg taken to extremes). However, by the time of Dr. Brain series itself (assumed to be several generations after the time of QFG, see Dr. Cranium), Gloriana and Earth have more or less merged back into 20th century present times (with its parody of the classic Sierra game developer mentioned in the lore surrounding the first Dr. Brain game). However, Dr. Brain series itself is not necessarily a good indication or source of specific Quest For Glory lore (though QFG4 and to lesser extent 5 pull elements of it into the QFG universe). The Cerebral Hemisphere may not even take place in the same 'world' of QFG, or even in the same world as Castle of Dr. Brain, but instead a new parallel world created by Dr. Brain's own technology. Within the defunct School for Heroes project, the interaction between co-existing world of Gloriana/Glorianna did appear to exist by the nature of the Gloriana inhabitants contacting and interacting with the enrollees from Earth. However, that source was never 'official' or endorsed by Activision (the current owners of Quest For Glory), and ultimately the Coles were forced to turn the story into another universe and IP when creating Hero-U, unconnected to Gloriana. Unexplained objects Of course the force wave concept wouldn't explain the existence of things that should be long dead by the time of 1 b.c. history (about the time of one year before the alleged birth of Christ), such as dinosaurs living in practically every land, when they should have gone extinct millions of years before. As well as cavemen, which should have already been gone hundreds of thousands of years before, etc. It also wouldn't explain implied dating references of the games taking place 8 Zillion BC (technically a fake number that means 'unspecified long time ago') or Gondwanaland. Of course its possible that the crash caused time to also 'go backwards' in places, or creatures to 'devolve' rather than evolve into newer species. Similar to the Star Trek Voyager episode where characters reach all points in time and space simultaneously and start to 'devolve' back into one of Earth's ancestral missing links. The exact processes of the "Force wave' are not exactly clear. Alternative concepts by the Coles In a facebook posthttps://www.facebook.com/groups/559200810845453/permalink/1409192619179597/